


What we call home

by rikkuriin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluffy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), One Shot, POV Second Person, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, it doesn't have any spoilers of 5.1 but I will put a warning, miqotes being miqotes, my wol got a new haircut so i wanted to give an explanation about it, post 5.1, tataru babysitting the wol, the wol is my wol but i wanted to try 2nd person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikkuriin/pseuds/rikkuriin
Summary: Even the Warrior of Light can feel lonely
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 4





	What we call home

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this nonsense in spanish cuz i got bored, i would be glad if someone can read it tbh. Anyway, please enjoy!  
You can find me on twitter @xrikuwus, i shitpost a lot

La suave brisa de viento cargado de aether te roza la cara a la vez que miras a tu alrededor simplemente para confirmar como el cielo brumoso, del que ya te has acostumbrado, parece que te empuja hacia las áridas y cristalinas tierras de Mor Dhona. No es lo habitual, pero por aquellas fechas del año parece que incluso respirar se vuelve más tedioso debido a la gran concentración de aether en el aire. Pero estos pequeños inconvenientes no te hacen decelerar el paso, a solo un par de kilómetros, puedes discernir la torre de cristal de The Source en todo su esplendor. Siempre callada y rígida en el mismo lugar, la torre te mira para dejarte ver lo diminuto que resultas a su lado, en tiempos pasados aquella torre podía suponer una obra de ingeniería allaganiana a la par que un sitio prohibido, pero para ti aquello era algo más que eso. Tu mano derecha se posa casi instintivamente en el lado izquierdo de tu pecho al recordar las palabras de tu amigo historiador antes de que las puertas de la torre se cerraran tras él. “Ha sido un placer, amigos míos. Espero con impaciencia un futuro nacido desde tu valentía y el deseo de los antiguos”. Aun puedes recordar como tu corazón se rompió en dos al ver como las puertas se cerraban tras el impaciente miqo’te y cualquier rastro de sus palabras era borrado al instante.

Vuelves a alzar la vista hacia la imponente torre solo para percatarte de que en realidad el último deseo de G’raha no fue cumplido de la forma que habrías deseado. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos realizados por todos los miembros de los Scions en devolver la oscuridad a The First, los peligros seguían acechando uno tras otro mientras tus amigos prosiguieran encerrados en aquel mundo reflejo. No recuerdas cuánto tiempo ha pasado exactamente desde la última vez que has salido de la oscura biblioteca y alzabas tu vista por encima de una pila de libros. Mucho tiempo definitivamente. La brisa y calidez del sol parecen desconocidos para ti. Estabais cerca de hallar una solución para todo esto, tanto como para cesar la impaciencia de Exarch con respeto a la culpabilidad que aun le reconcomía por dentro como para salva guardar la integridad de todos tus compañeros Scions.

Un suspiro se escapa de entre tus labios y no puedes evitar pasar tu mano por la nuca para sentir como el pelo ya comienza a rozarte el cuello y a caerte desordenadamente por la frente y mejillas. Definitivamente has pasado demasiado tiempo encerrado en tus pensamientos y entre las páginas de innumerables libros sobre historia allaganiana. Antes de darte cuenta de que el cielo estrellado estaba empezando a cubrir el cielo, tus propios pies deciden tomar la iniciativa y volver a la base de los Scions de Mor Dhona, las horas de insomnio acumuladas en tu cuerpo podrían dejarte una mala pasada si un monstruo decidiera atacarte en aquellos instantes. Y ni el mismísimo Warrior of Light puede luchar contra el sueño acumulado.

El dulce olor a café molido inunda tus pulmones a la par que pones un pie dentro de la base, supuestamente, secreta. Miras a tu alrededor solo para encontrar que no hay apenas nadie en la sala principal en aquellos momentos, lo normal suele ser encontrarse a Riol y Coultenet teniendo alguna discusión absurda sobre los últimos movimientos de pelea que se han puesto de moda entre los guerreros o a F'lhaminn en su habitual puesto detrás de la barra ofreciéndote con una sonrisa alguna bebida reconfortante después de tus largos viajes. En aquella ocasión, el salón se encontraba vacío a excepción de una pequeña vela que iluminaba la mesa de la secretaria. Tataru escribía como loca en unos papeles que no llegas a diferenciar del todo pero que parecen importantes. Sin hacer mucho ruido, te acercas lentamente a ella para no darle un susto innecesario, hacia bastante tiempo que no la veías después de todo. Y tu brillante historial de dar sustos a Tataru no podía seguir aumentando.

Con el ruido de tus pasos, la pequeña lalafell eleva la vista al estar sorprendida por la compañía de alguien a esas horas. Te hubiera gustado decir algo antes de que Tataru se levantara de un salto en su silla y te mirara como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

“¿Q-Qué te ha pasado?” No llegas a captar el porqué de su exaltación hasta que ves en un pequeño espejo de mano tu propio reflejo.

Grandes ojeras cubren la parte de debajo de tus ojos a la vez que unos mechones de color blanco ceniza te cubren la frente y gran parte de los ojos y mejillas. Una maraña de pelo descontrolado que ha empezado a teñirse de color negro, sin que tú mismo te hubieras dado cuenta, cubre toda tu cabeza he incluso algunos mechones sobresalen por encima de tus orejas.

“Esto es terrible. ¡Aunque seas el héroe de todos los mundos que quieras debes cuidar tu aspecto!” No le quitas la razón, estás hecho un desastre.

La pequeña secretaria hace varios gestos con las manos para que te acerques a ella y pueda ver de cerca si consigue arreglar ese estropicio que tu propia irresponsabilidad ha producido.

“Ni se te ocurra moverte de ahí. Ahora mismo vuelvo” Dijo pegando un salto desde su silla y corriendo hacia el otro extremo de la sala.

En el poco tiempo que permanece ausente, tomas de nuevo el pequeño espejo y miras con atención como el color de tu pelo ha cambiado repentinamente. Desde pequeño habías tenido el pelo corto y blanco, no entendías para nada por qué aquellos vibrantes mechones se habían oscurecido de un color azabache incluso en el largo de tu cola de miqo’te. No es que te importe demasiado, pero definitivamente te sorprende. Desde que tú y tus compañeros derrotasteis a Emet-selch habías empezado a sentir como algo dentro de ti había comenzado a ser diferente. No entendías exactamente el qué, pero algo había cambiado. ¿Puede que ya no sintieras la bendición de Hydealyn tan penetradora como otras veces? Es posible. Pero de lo que si estabas completamente convencido es de que nunca te habías sentido tan fuerte como en aquellos momentos. Aprietas tu puño recapacitando de nuevo sobre lo que el destino ha hecho de ti. Un simple aventurero que resultó en un héroe histórico adorado por todos, pero cargado con la maldición de perder aquello que ama y no ser perdonado de sufrir una soledad constante…

“¡No puedo permitir que Alphinaud y los demás te vean en este aspecto cuando vuelvas!” La intrépida carrera de Tataru hacia donde te encontrabas te hace evadirte de tus pensamientos y esbozar una débil sonrisa.

“Lo dejo en tus manos.” murmuras asintiendo con la cabeza y sentándote en la silla más cercana que encuentras.

En poco menos de una hora, logras ver como los esfuerzos de Tataru han dado sus frutos al intentar darle un sentido a tu desaliñado aspecto. Los alocados mechones que cruzaban por tu cara ahora se arreglan en un flequillo de lado que aun conserva un toque informal. El resto de tu pelo permanece un poco más largo de lo que estás acostumbrado y se ordena en mechones salteados que te rozan el cuello y las orejas.

Con un pequeño peine en la mano, ves como Tataru le da un último toque a tu nuevo peinado mientras coloca las distintivas trenzas de tu tribu en unos de los laterales de tu cabeza. Le agradeces mentalmente y sonríes de nuevo. Nunca lo suficiente por todos los esfuerzos que realiza por ti y por todos los Scions.

“Definitivamente deberías cambiar tu trabajo de secretaria a estilista de los Scions” Le dices provocándole una risa que se esconde detrás de su pequeña mano.

“Esto es solo un pasatiempo, alguien debe controlar que un pequeño elezen no se gaste una millonada en una espada que nos deje al borde de los números rojos” Te ríes, pero puedes sentir la seriedad en sus palabras mientras las pronuncia, aquel pequeño ‘incidente’ definitivamente es algo de lo que Alphinaud será recordado toda su vida.

“Cada uno tenemos nuestras formas de salvar vidas, eh…” Dices de soslayo como si simplemente lo estuvieras afirmando para ti mismo.

Tataru termina de poner un par de plumas en el final de ambas trenzas y da por terminada su obra de arte.

“Y la próxima vez recuerda que también es importante que te cuides” Te regaña pegando un salto de su silla y pasándose una mano por la frente como para confirmar que darle forma a tu pelo ha sido una obra de titanes o, en su caso, de lalafells “Qué hubiera pensado Exarch al verte con ese aspecto…”

Tus mejillas se colorean, eso ha sido un golpe bajo. Tus orejas se doblan contra tu cabeza y puedes sentir como en realidad tiene razón. Que G’raha te hubiera visto en un estado tan lamentable te hubiera hecho desear que la tierra te tragase diez veces antes de seguir viviendo.

Tataru no lo conocía en persona, pero estaba claro que tus interminables relatos sobre tus aventuras en The First te han delatado a los ojos de la astuta lalafell.

“Será mejor que vuelvas y te tomes un descanso. Los demás también deben estar preocupados por tu bienestar” Con las manos detrás de su pequeño cuerpo te sonríe “Seguro que cierta persona te estará esperando impacientemente”

No puedes evitar soltar una pequeña risa de entre tus labios para confirmar avergonzadamente que tiene razón y que tú en realidad también te estás muriendo de ganas de estar a su lado y poder compartir más momentos juntos fuera del campo de batalla.

“Volveré pronto” Logras decir con una ardiente mirada en tus ojos “Y la próxima vez será con todos”

Tataru te sonríe dulcemente confirmando que jamás había dudado en que lo lograrías “Os estaré esperando”

Agitando su mano en el aire, te ve marchar y tus pies no se detienen hasta que llegas a la base de la torre de cristal y, una vez más, te dispones a volver a aquello a lo que también llamas hogar. Un lugar donde te esperan las personas que te aman. Donde te espera él.

. . .

. .

.

La agridulce sensación que te dejan los viajes interdimensionales se contrarresta en el momento que tus pies cruzan el enorme cristal situado en el Ocular y ante ti logras ver la esvelta y elegante figura de G’raha. Pegas un traspié y esto llama la atención del pequeño pelirrojo que te mira asombrado unos pocos metros más allá.

Sus ojos rojos se clavan en los tuyos blancos y compartís unos momentos de silencio hasta que alguno de los dos decide romper el hielo y acercarse al otro. En aquellos instantes fue G’raha quien decidió acercarse lentamente hacia ti, examinándote con la mirada como si no creyera del todo que seas tú el que está ante él.

“Hey” Dices vagamente levantando una de tus manos “He vuelto” Una sonrisa colorea tu rostro mientras tus ojos siguen clavados en aquellos que te examinan exhaustivamente.

“¿Qué le ha pasado a tu pelo?”

“¡Ah! ¿Esto?” Dices cogiendo uno de los mechones “Creo que durante estos 3 meses he pasado demasiado tiempo leyendo y poco mirándome al espejo. Tataru lo ha arreglado por mi” Te ríes poniendo tus brazos en jarra.

La mano cristalizada de G’raha se posa en tu mejilla y la acaricia lentamente con el frio cristal de sus dedos “No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos en este tiempo”

Su directa sinceridad logra avergonzarte y tus orejas caen hacia abajo a la vez que tu cola se mueve nerviosamente. Está muy cerca de ti, y sus delicadas caricias te erizan la piel.

Cerrando los ojos, posas tu mano sobre la suya y la coges delicadamente para llevarla hasta tus labios y besarla como si fuera el ser más preciado. Por el rabillo del ojo logras ver como consigues que sus mejillas se coloreen de un carmín a juego con su pelo.

“Ya estoy en casa, Raha. Contigo” Susurras lentamente contra una de sus orejas aun sujetando su mano con la tuya y entrelazando vuestros dedos.

Aquel era uno de esos momentos donde no te hacía falta una respuesta para saber lo que G’raha estaba pensando. Su cara de alivio te lo dice todo mientras que lentamente se acerca a ti para buscar algo que llevaba añorando durante esos largos tres meses.

Sin hacerle esperar demasiado, bajas vuestras manos y con la otra, que un mantienes libre, le coges de la cintura y le acercas lentamente hacia tu cuerpo. Por unos instantes sientes como la ardiente respiración de Exarch te roza las mejillas, unos instantes consumidos por el deseo que se traduce en un apasionado beso, tus labios se juntan con los suyos como si aquella fuese la primera vez. Puedes sentir como el pelirrojo se derrite en tus brazos y coloca una de sus manos en tu pecho para sujetarse de tu chaqueta mientras profundiza el beso.

Tu cola busca ansiosamente la de G’raha y ambas se abrazan a vuestros pies mientras os separáis. Entrelazáis vuestros dedos en ambas manos y os miráis durante varios segundos.

“A- “

Antes de poder decir algo, el otro miqo’te coloca uno de sus dedos sobre tus labios para hacerte callar mientras que con la otra te conduce fuera del Ocular hasta las largas escaleras del interior de la torre.

“Debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido”

Levantas tus orejas en sorpresa, pocas veces eres capaz de verle siendo tan directo con sus sentimientos. Esto hace que no puedas evitar ponerte a su lado para acurrucar su cabeza contra la de él y moverla lentamente al puro estilo miqo’te mientras comenzáis a reír sin soltar en ningún momento vuestras manos.

_A veces un hogar no es un lugar. A veces un hogar es simplemente la persona que amas._


End file.
